


Dream long-shots

by insomnikatsu



Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnikatsu/pseuds/insomnikatsu
Summary: Dream centric long one shots. (with like one or two techno centrics)I usually see a one shot book have like 1k words per one shot and I really just want to make the one shots longer bc I hate when I have a specific idea and someone wrote it but it's so short. So basically all one shots will be at least 5k words long. Feel free to send in requests but I will be taking a bit to do them as they are longer than usual!
Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Dream long-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I will not write nsfw thank you.

send in your requests by commenting! I will not do nsfw!


End file.
